


dream eater

by awfuloffal



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Condoms, Creampie, Creepy Leon, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lap Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Verbal Humiliation, Victim Blaming, degradation kink, hop is 14 leon is 20ish, im making that a tag and you came stop me, noncon turned dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal
Summary: Leon visits home, cooks dinner for his family, and indulges in one of his favorite pastimes.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 13
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this work was a commission for my friend Huevo whom i love v v much uwu,,

The walk home was always the same, even after everything that had happened. 

It was the first time Leon had made this journey since his defeat, but the look on his family's faces had him feeling like he was still the Champion of what really mattered. 

“Leon!” His mother exclaimed as he opened the door to their humble house. “We weren’t expecting you so early, Hop is still out in the Weald! Has barely been home at all actually, much like a certain someone.” She pokes him in the chest playfully and Leon laughs. 

“What, I’ve been home for all of a minute and I’m already being blamed for Hop misbehaving? And you wonder why I’m away for so long…. Kidding, kidding!” 

His mother throws her hands up in a huff. “Well, I haven’t even gotten dinner started, why don’t you go out and get your brother out from whatever cave he’s found himself in this time.”

“Oh, I don’t want to interrupt… whatever it is he's doing. Genius at work, yeah? Come on Mum go sit down and relax, let me cook dinner yeah?” Leon looked at her with empathy, squeezing her shoulder. 

His mother placed her own hand over his, giving him a bemused glance. “Leon you cook every time you visit!” She shakes her head.

“I like cooking!” Leon assures her, giving her a big smile. “Now go! I know that soap opera you like so much is on now.”

She sighed, and then chuckled. “Alright Leon. You win-  _ again. _ ” She heads off to the main room, shaking her head playfully. “Kicked out of the kitchen in my own home! Oh the  _ injustice _ !”

“Oh shush.” Leon waves a ladle in her direction. “What were you thinking about for dinner? I wanted to make spicy apple curry-“

“Hop’s favorite again?” His mother raised an eyebrow. “Leon you don’t have to spoil him, he’s always excited to see you over- no matter if you make his favorite dish or not.”

“I know!” Leon raises his hands in defense. “Maybe I like it too, you ever think of that?”

His mother laughs, turning back around to watch the telly. “Oh please Leon, we both know you can’t handle anything stronger than a Cheri Berry. Hop will be home in a few minutes, and he’ll be full of stories to share with his big brother- I’m sure of it.”

A few minutes turned into only half an hour but Leon was already starting to worry, distress itching at his brain and throwing his body into a manic state. 

Something was wrong, he had to go out and find Hop, protect him- he had to leave, break out and rush into the Weald to save his dear, darling little brother from whatever as keeping him away from Leon-

The door swings open and Leon tenses so hard he bends a spoon in half.

“Hi Mum!” Hop’s cheerful voice was a soothing balm to Leon’s frazzled nerves, instantly calming him. “Wow, it smells great in here! What are you cooking?” Hop turns into the kitchen to see Leon, all dressed up with a fancy little apron. Leon hides the spoon behind his back.

Shock turns to confusion turns to guilt on Hop’s face. “Lee! Oh no, I totally forgot you were coming home today... I found these super cool old ruins in the Weald with Zamazenta… I totally lost track of time! I'm sorry Lee… Mum…”

Leon smiles down at the boy warmly. “Don’t worry Hop! Your research comes before spending time with your big brother, I get it.”

Hop sinks. “Leeeee don’t say that… I just… I’m sorry.” He gives Leon his best puppy eyes. “I'll make it up to you tomorrow okay? 100% all for Leon!”

_ Oh you sure will.  _ Leon has to bite back a smirk. “I’m just playing with you Hopscotch! Now come on, tell me all about those ruins. I made your favorite!”

Hop lights up- at both Leon's forgiveness and the promise of good food. “Okay! Thanks Lee!”   
  
Dinner is a light and happy affair- even if their Mum was right about the curry being too strong for Leon. He made himself an extra plate of plain apple curry and watched in delight as his family enjoyed his cooking, made with love and care. Hop excitedly told his family about that day's adventures with Leon hanging off his every word. 

“Sounds like you get into some dangerous stuff, Hoppip.” Leon says, half joking and half concerned. “Maybe I should come with you, just in case.”   
  


“Oh, don’t worry Lee!” Hop says brightly. “Gloria usually comes with me!”

Leon doesn't ask any more questions.

After dinner the family piles onto the chairs and couch in the living room, curled up while they watch the telly. Hop yawns, nuzzling into Leon's side as they squeeze into the same seat. Leons heart always skips a beat at this part, because no matter how many times Hop shows affection towards him, brotherly or not, it gets Leon feeling like a schoolboy again.

It's not long until Hop is passed out, the drugs Leon put in the spicy sauce rendering him unconscious. Hop had eaten a lot after all, because it was his favorite.

“Poor boy.” Their mother yawns. “Nothing more exhausting than a day out exploring. And coming back to a full meal on top of that…” She stands up, patting Leon on the shoulder as she passes behind him. “You okay taking him up to his room? I don’t want to leave him on the couch.”

“I got it Mum.” Leon smiled. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight dear.” She presses a kiss to Leon’s hairline, along with one on the tip of Hop’s nose. Leon tenses at the gesture, unwilling to have even his own mother too close. But she's too drugged up to notice Leon's unhealthy attachment so it passes and she makes her way upstairs, where she’ll sleep soundly until morning.

Leon rises from the couch, carrying Hop in his arms like a bride. “She’s finally gone.” He whispers across Hop’s skin, pressing kisses to his brothers unresponsive jaw. “I thought she’d never leave. I bet you're even more eager than I am, hm Hop? Don’t worry, let your big brother take care of you.”   
  


Leon moves Hop easily, lifting him up the stairs. They had a lot of work to do.

Leon doesn't bother to press an ear to his mother's door, knowing from experience that she was dead to the world by this point. Leon goes straight for his own bedroom, gently placing Hop on his large bed. He spends a good amount of time just staring at the young boy, free to drink his fill at last. Leon never wanted to look away honestly. If Hop was the last thing he saw before he died Leon would die happy. 

Leon crouched down beside his bed so his love of sight was level with the boys rising and falling chest, matching Hop’s breathing with his own. The gentle, rhythmic rise and fall was the only thing that tethered Leon to this world, the only thing that Leon understood. As long as Hop was with him, Leon was okay.

Only when Leon was content in his staring did he finally move, slowly reaching out to touch the boy with trembling hands. This was the hardest part, getting over the urge to hurt and ravage the boy and instead holding back, trying to treat Hop right. Even unconscious Hop deserved nothing but the best, and Leon would sooner  **die** than hurt him. 

Leon gently caresses Hop’s face first, thumbing at his lips to slip a finger in. He slides his finger in deeper, testing the waters. When Hop gags a little Leon pulls back immediately, content with his little test. Hop’s gag reflex was still intact, good. His little brother wasn’t being a whore when Leon wasn’t around, wasn’t sucking strangers cocks.

It was Leon's duty as a big brother to make sure Hop was still pure.

It was hard at first to get Hop’s clothes off his unresponsive body, but Leon had gotten quite talented at it over the past few months. Ever since he had lost the championship, lost that battle with Eternatus, lost  _ everything,  _ this was the only thing that made sense. Leon knew it wasn’t healthy. Leon didn’t care.

It wasn’t long before Leon had Hop naked, folding his brother's clothes carefully and placing them on the floor by the foot of the bed. As he undresses himself he stares back down at Hop again, marvelling at his brother's perfect body. Hop was fourteen and just coming into puberty, hints of baby fat still softening out his features. His body was nearly hairless, his soft cock and balls a perfect little mouthful. His dick would never be anything impressive, and that just added to his charm for Leon. Hop would always be his baby.

Leon picks up Hop’s heavy arm and kisses his wrist, placing it back down on the bed before climbing between his legs. Hop’s body may be unresponsive but Leon knows his baby can feel everything happening to him, and Leon presses a kiss to Hop’s brow as it furrows. Leon trails kisses down Hops body, making sure Hop knows just how much he is loved. 

“I love your collarbones.” Leon drags his tongue across them. “So delicate, fragile as a birds. Remember when you broke yours when you were ten?” He sighs. “Never again will you be hurt, broken. I promise Hop.”

He kisses down Hop’s sternum, and then bites each of Hops nipples softly. Hop lets out a small whimper above him that goes straight to Leons cock. “You have perfect little nipples.” He moans, tracing a finger lazily around Hops areola. The dark bud hardens almost immediately under his touch. “So sensitive.” Next up are Hop’s hip bones, just as delicate as his collar. Leon kisses them with reverence, licking along the V lines leading to Hop’s small cock. 

Hops' small prick gets the most attention, because Leon plays favorites and he's not ashamed about it. He kisses the head, already leaking precum from Leon's ministrations, and down to the base- then kisses a line back up. He easily takes the entirety of Hop’s length into his mouth- at first he had trouble but he had muscled through it. All for Hop. Leon got his baby brother hard with his mouth, rolling his own hips against the bed at every soft noise Hop made. 

Above him, Hop stirs. “Guhhh…  _ Gloria _ .”

Leon pulls off with a soft pop. Instead of getting angry, he smiles softly and pats Hop on his thigh. His boy was having a nightmare. “Gloria isn't here baby.” Leon rasps. “It's your big brother. It's your Lee.”

Leon pulled off, sitting up on his knees. Hop must be eager to get on with things, and Leon didn't want to leave his little brother waiting. Leon kept a bottle of lube tucked between his bed and the wall, almost empty from all the use it saw. Oh well, he’d have to make the best of what he did have. 

Leon grabbed both of Hop’s small ankles with one hand, lifting up his legs and pressing Hops knees up against his chest. With his free hand he tried his hardest to squeeze lube on his fingers single-handedly, to no avail. “You’re no help Hop.” He grumbled, letting Hops legs fall down at his sides. “I can't wait until you do this all yourself.”

When his fingers were properly lubed he picked Hop’s legs up again, slicking his brother's entrance before sliding a finger in. Hops body tenses against the intrusion, but the drugs in his system keep his body lax, unable to fight back. “Come on baby, be a good boy for your brother now.” Leon rubs circles on Hop’s ankles with his thumb while he gently opens up his brother, sliding another finger in and scissoring them apart. Hop begins to shiver, his face contracting in a frown. 

“Hhhuh… ahhhh… mmmmm…” Hop could only make nonsense words, hands clutching the sheets at his sides.

“Shush baby, it’s okay.” Leon says as he adds a third finger, Hop gasping out. “It’s me, it’s Leon alright? I’d never hurt you. You’re okay, it feels good right? Only your big brother can make you feel this good.”

Leon wanted to rush the preparation for Hop, but he didn’t. Hop was still young, pure and untouched. Except by Leon of course- but Leon was his brother so he was allowed to. No one else was, and no one else would. He stroked Hop’s hot inner walls until he found his younger brother's prostate, stimulating it while he thrusted his fingers in to make room for his cock. Leon was so hard it ached, but a little pain for him was worth every bit he spared his beloved brother.

When Leon finally seems Hop loose enough and his brother is making soft sighs instead of short gasps, Leon pulls Hop’s legs up over his shoulders. Leon pulls out a condom from the space between his bad and the wall, tearing it open with his teeth. One day he’d be able to feel his brother for real, all skin on skin with nothing between them- but for now Hop wasn’t ready. He wouldn’t understand Leon’s love, Leon’s obsession. The boy didn’t need any knowledge of what goes on during these nights Leon comes home.

Leon rolls the latex over his cock and lines himself up, gently pushing in. Hop’s ass is loose enough that there’s almost no resistance, and Hop moans softly as Leon slides right into his body. Just like he was made for.

Leon leans over so his mouth is right by Hop’s ear, whispering as he fucks him softly. “Can you feel me baby? It’s me, it’s Leon, can you say my name? Leon’s making you feel so good right now, your big brother is going to make you cum, it’s Lee that loves you so much.” Talking to Hop was the most important part. This was the only way Leon could ever tell Hop his true feelings, and Leon wanted to make sure his brother's body knew how much Leon loved him- even if his mind would reject it. 

“Say my name, baby. Can you do that for me? Lee, you say it all the time. Lee, Lee, Lee. I love it. My favorite sound in the world. Please baby? Just one time?” Leon’s already embarrassingly close, but he doesn’t have anything to prove. It’s just him and his brother's body right now, and as much as he loved every part of it his heart really belonged to Hop’s beautiful mind. 

He thrusts shallowly against Hop’s prostate, watching tenderly as Hop’s small prick leaks precum at the slightest bit of stimulation. Hop’s eyelids begin to flutter, but Leon doesn’t notice.

“Luhhh...Lee?”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Leon picks Hop up by the hips, fucking into him hard. “That’s it baby, come on- one more time.”

Hop’s body jolts, tossed around like a rag doll. Hop’s eyes slowly open, but his senses haven’t fully returned yet- all he sees is bleary purple and all he feels is a sick pleasure. He calls out for the one he thinks will protect him. “L-Lee!!”

Sloppy wet sounds come from between them, and Leon bites his lip to hold back. He had to make Hop cum first. Hop was first in Leon’s whole world, first in his bed, in his heart- in everything. He wraps a large hand around Hops' much smaller cock and gives it a single tug and that’s all it takes.

“ _ Lllleeeeeee-! _ ” Hop cries out as he cums, painting Leon's hand and chest white. Leon takes that as permission, fucking Hop wildly until he cums too, deep inside his brother.

Hop’s eyes close, exhausted.

Leon pulls out, ties off the condom, and throws it in the trash. He runs a bath for himself and Hop, cleaning away any scent of sweat and sex as well as washing all of the excess line out of Hops gaping hole. With all of the preparation he did, Hop shouldn’t be sore in the morning, nothing he couldn’t blame on sleeping weirdly.

Lying in the bath with Hop was one of his favorite parts. Hop’s still sleeping form draped over his body, the warm water surrounding them. It would be easy, so terribly easy, for Hop to sink a little too deep into the water. But Leon’s there, holding him up and keeping him safe. Hop doesn’t know it, but Leon has his life in his hands. And then, when everything is patted dry, he pulls Hop back into his street clothes and puts him into his bed. No upstanding brother would strip his sibling and change them while they were asleep of course! 

Then the not fun parts. The trash with the condom is taken outside, where it will be gone by morning. Leon strips his bed of his dirty sheets and puts them in the washing machine, and then cleans up in the kitchen. But it’s all such a small price to pay in the end, for a night with the love of his life- his little brother. Only when everything’s done and been triple checked for anything out of place does Leon finally sleep, eased to a natural unconsciousness by the warmth of freshly washed sheets.

The next morning, everything goes as usual. 

Mum and Hop are still a little groggy, a side effect of the drug, but they perk up when Leon presents them with a fresh breakfast of pancakes shaped like Grookey, Sobble, and Scorbunny heads.

Or at least Mum does.Hop only moves the food around on his plate, letting the syrup soak into the fluffy cakes. 

“What’s up Hopscotch? You sleep okay buddy?” Leon ruffles Hops hair, his voice laced with concern.

His heart breaks a little when Hop pulls away. “I’m fine, it’s just…” His voice is small, like a child’s. “I had a weird nightmare last night.”

“Awww…” Leon coos. He wraps an arm around Hop’s neck, burying his face into Hop’s hair. “Don’t worry Hoppip. You know your big brother is always here for you, right?”

“Yeah.” Hop stares down at his plate. “I know.”


	2. psycho shift

“Hop, you’re staying for a weekend not a month!”

Hop laughed self-consciously, hefting his overstuffed suitcase up by the handle. “Is it really too much?”

Gloria just shook her head, a smile on her face. “Not if you’re planning on two or three changes a day I guess.”

“I’m just really excited!” Hop gushed, throwing his jacket over his shoulders. “I mean, a whole weekend up in Wyndon!

“Yeah you must be really excited to spend some time with Leon!” Gloria smiled.”I bet he’s ben real busy since becoming Chairman and all that.”

“Y-yeah…” Hop felt his smile slip slightly. “With Leon…” 

Hop still remembered his dream, feeling the phantom hands on his body and the piercing stare of eyes that certainly couldnt belong to his older brother-

He shook those thoughts away. It was just that, a dream. Leon would never… do that to him. 

“What are you going to do anyway? Just stare at each other the whole time?” Gloria chided him teasingly. 

Hop huffed a laugh. “Definitely not. If I wanted to stare at someone I’d just stay in Postwick-“ He cut himself off, face turning red.

Gloria went silent and Hop felt his heart rate picking up, opening his mouth to stammer out an excuse.

“Are you challenging me to a staring contest?!” Gloria accused him, and Hop took a breath of relief. “Maybe when you get back, but you better be going!” Gloria looks at her watch. “The train to Wyndon leaves in…. well, now.”

“Oh man!” Hop scrambled, suitcase and backpack at the ready. “Thanks Glo!”

“Have fun Hop!” Gloria called to him as he ran out the door, suitcase wheels skittering over the stone path. He sprinted across Route One, ignoring the wild Wooloo that he usually greets with pats or berries.

“Sorry guys!” He called out as consolation, heartstrings pulled by their soft baa’s. “I’m in a hurry!”

Hop skidded to a halt in front of the Wedgehurst station, looking around like a lost child. People in the station were glaring at him, hard gazes cutting right through him. 

Hop’s golden eyes flitted from one stern face to the next, confused and wary until-

“Hop!”

Hop spun around, eyes widening in delight. “Lee?!” He rushes forward, catching his older brother in a strong hug around the waist. “What are you doing here?” Hop looked up at Leon, a wide smile on his face. “I’m supposed to meet you, remember?”

Leon’s large hands rested on Hop’s thin waist, pulling him in closely. “I didn’t want you to be lonely on the ride up.” He admits, face reddening in embarrassment. “It’s a good thing I came through, they were about to leave without you Hop.” Leon cocked his head, staring deeply into Hop’s eyes. “But I wouldn’t let them leave until you got here.”

Hop chuckled self consciously. That explained everyone’s sour mood. But the warmth and love in Leon’s gaze was all encompassing, drowning out everyone around the two brothers as they held each other. “Thanks Lee.” Hop said lovingly, head resting on his big brother's chest. “Let’s get going then!”

Leon wrapped his strong arm across Hop’s shoulders, leading him off the platform and onto the train. Hop looked behind them at the crowd of irate passengers, but Leon moved his head back forward by tilting his chin with his fingers. 

“Don’t worry about them Hop.” Leon said warmly. “They’re not nearly as important as you.”

Hop smiled widely, face turning red in embarrassment. “Aw, Lee…”

“I mean it.” Leon tilted his head down to face his younger brother. “Now come on.”

The walk down the length on the train was short, Hop throwing his bag down on the first available set of seats.

“Hmm?” Leon stopped, watching his brother with curious eyes. “What are you doing Hop?”

“...sitting?” Hop asked. 

Leon chuckled softly, shaking his head. “Not out  _ here _ Hop, come on. I saved a car for us.”

“Wow, really?” Hop lit up. “... do we really need a whole car?”

“Of course!” Leon picked Hop’s stuff up, leaving his brother empty handed so he could only follow along behind him. “My time with you is precious Hop, I can’t have anyone else interfering.”

_ That’s… a little creepy.  _ Hop thinks to himself, but quickly pushes his worries aside. There wasn’t anything to be scared of, not when Leon was around. He was his brother, after all.

“Here we are.” Leon held the door to their car open for Hop, the small boy sneaking in behind him.

“Wow.” Hop had been travelling by the train for a while, but never had he had a whole car to himself. There was only one pair of seats, but other than that the place was completely empty. 

“Come and sit down Hopscotch.” Leon called to him, drawing the boys attention back from wandering. He was sitting on one of the two chairs available, head propped on his hand as he looked over at Hop.... happily? Hop wasn’t quite sure how to read his expression. A cool shiver ran up his spine and he walked stiffly to his seat, across from Leon. “I’ll be honest Hop… I have an ulterior motive for getting you alone with me.”

“Cool, cool.” Hops eyes darted around for escape routes. Door behind him was locked, he heard it snap when he entered. And the door behind Leon, maybe he get to it if he threw something at Leon to distract him while he made a run for it-

“I got us matching t-shirts!” Leon squealed excitedly, bringing a bundle of cloth out from under the table. “I know you would be embarrassed if I pulled them out in front of everybody- I mean, who wants to match with their big brother right? So I got us alone so you don’t have to worry!” 

Hop felt a wave of relief wash over him. “O-oh. Thanks Lee.”

Immediately after the relief there was shame.  _ Of course he was doing something nice for you. What else would it be? You’re so horrible for blaming your own nightmare on Lee.  _

“Come on, put it on! I already have mine on.” Lee shoved the rolled up shirt in Hop’s arms and stood up and shed his casual jacket. The shirt in question garishly proclaimed  _ I’m The Big Bro _ .

The corner of Hop’s smile twitched for just a fraction of a second.

_ He’s really proud of himself, isn't he. _

“Oh wow.” Hop said with forced enthusiasm. He looked down at the shirt in his hands and sure enough, it matched.  _ I’m The Little Bro _ , in the same blocky lettering. 

“You hate it.” Leon fell back.

“No, no! I love it!” Hop assures him. “I’m going to put it on right now!” Hop shrugged off his jacket and quickly pulled his shirt up over his head, eager to make Leon happy. For a split second he caught his older brother's gaze, strangely heated as he looked over Hop’s bare stomach and Hop forcibly swallowed down the ball of fear in his throat. “See?” His voice wavered only slightly as he tugged his new shirt on. “We match.”

“Ohhhh Hop you're so  _ cute _ !” Leon practically jumped on him, picking him up in a bear hug and spinning him around. “How’d I get so lucky to have the best brother in the whole  _ world _ ?”

Hop couldn't help but laugh, worries dashed away by Leon’s adorable dorkiness. There’s no  _ way  _ this Leon was the same from his nightmares.

Lee would  _ never  _ hurt him.

“Put me down!!” Hop cried out in laughter. “Seriously, I’m getting sick.”

“Not until you say thank you.” Leon sang out.

“Thank you Lee.” Hop groaned.

“Say it like you mean it.” Leon chided him. “Say ‘Thank you Lee. You’re the best brother ever. I love you.”

Hop chewed on his lip before shrugging it off. “Thank you Lee, you're the best brother ever. I love you.”

The way Leon squeezed him closer and shuddered as he said those words had to be familial right?”

Right?

“Say it again.” Leon’s voice sounded like he was  _ begging _ , burying his face deep into Hop’s chest. “Please Hop.”

Hop went silent, that bad feeling rising in his gut again . “...Thank you Lee. You're the best brother ever. I love you.” He spoke carefully.

Leon sighed, relaxing like a spring uncoiling. He sets Hop doen on his feet gently, givinghis brother a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Thank’s Hop. I needed that.”

Hop only nodded.   
  


Leron looked out the window “Looks like we’re almost to Wyndon.” He said nonchalantly, like his actions mean nothing. So they probably didn't, right? Leon just missed him a lot. That was all.

He must also be imagining Leon smelling him. 

“Yeah.” Hop looked out the window too. The sights of Wyndon had never seemed so foreboding before.

* * *

“Home sweet home!” Leon called out to his empty apartment, swinging the doors open with grandeur. 

Well, not so empty. Hp was going to be occupying it with him for the next few days.

The next few, long days. 

Hop shook his head. His thoughts were horrid, baseless accusations against his sweet, perfect brother. His brother that wanted nothing but the best for him. 

“I’ll cook dinner!” Hop smiled, as if that would wash away his guilt. 

Leon looked abashed. “No way! You’re my guest!”   
  


“If you really want to treat me, you’ll let me cook for myself.” Hop scoffed. “No offense.”

Leon held his hands up in surrender. “ I understand. Take it away, Chef Hop.”

Hop laughed. “Hope you like pasta.”

“Hope I  _ have  _ pasta is more like it.” Leon said under his breath, but still loud enough for Hop to hear. “I’ve been living off instant curry mix.”

“Lee!” Hop swatted his brother’s shoulder in mock offense. “You have to take better care of yourself!”

“That’s your job though, isn't it?” Leon smiled brightly at him. “Maybe you should move in with me, hm? My own personal cook.”

He says ‘cook’ but somehow Hop knows he means ‘housewife’.

“Ha, you wish.” Hop says after a beat of silence. 

He cooks the pasta slowly on purpose, not knowing what he’ll do when the time comes when he’ll have to sit across from Leon and actually _talk_ - with no viable means of escape.

Hop groaned inwardly. Why was Leon acting so  _ weird?  _ There's no way it could all be in his head, right?

_ Right? _

“Pasta’s ready!” Hop called out.

His worries about talking with Leon were all for naught. The table is eerily silent as they both eat their dinner. At times Hop wants to speak up, but his mouth is always to dry for the words to come out. 

Leon breaks the silence with a choked sigh, hands coming up to cover his face. “Fuck.” He says in a broken voice. “I really thought I could do this.”

“What do you mean?” Hop laughs, but it sounds forced even to his ears. “Lee I don’t-”

“It’s okay Hop.” Leon cuts him off. “It’s not your fault. It’s all mine. Arceus, I’m so fucking  _ weak _ .” His voice sounds thick, and it dawns on Hop that his brother is  _ crying _ . “You should go. I’m so sorry Hop.”

“Lee, tell me what's wrong! He rushes to his brother's side, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him. “Lee, answer me!”

“Hop...” Leon pulls away from his hands, looking up at him with teary eyes. “You would never hate me, right?”

The fear that comes with unfortunate realization rises in Hops throat but he swallows it down. “No.” He says finally. “No, I would never hate you.”

Leon lets out a long breath, his entire body shaking with relief. He rises to his feet slowly, taking Hop’s hands in his. Hop looks up into leon’s eyes, the same shade of gold as him but somehow much deeper, heavy with emotions Hop’s not sure he could name. “Hop.” Leon says, holding Hop’s name with the same reverence people usually hold for myths or legends. “Hop, I’m in love with you.”

Hop’s world comes to an abrupt halt. “What?”

_ You have to get out of here run run RUN RUNRUNRUN  _ Hop’s nerves light up, ever instinct like that of a prey animal caught in the eyes of a hunter. But he stays still.

This is Leon. Leon would never hurt him. “Lee, I don’t understand-”

“Hop I’m  _ in love with you. _ ” Leon begs him, holding Hops hands even tighter. Hop couldn’t run away even if he wanted to. “I always have been. I think you're beautiful, I think you're  _ perfect _ .”

“But I’m your brother?” Hop says dumbly, as if Leon didn't know.

“I  _ don’t care. _ ” Leon eyes him like a wild man, like he’s been starving for years and Hop’s a fine dinner finally set in front of him.

Which is true, Hop thinks, in a sense. 

“I- I don’t know…” Hop stammers. What else can he say? He wants to say no, but Leon…

Leon looks wrecked, torn open before him. Hop can’t find the strength to turn him down, but he gently tugs his hands away in the hope that Leon would set him free.

“Hop,  _ please _ .” Leon only pulled him closer, until their chests were touching and Hop had nowhere to look except Leon’s wild eyes. “Just one date. That's all I ask. One date.”

Hop swelled hard. One date. He could do that.

_ Why was he even thinking this over Leon was his  _ **_brother-_ **

  
“I-I’ll think about it.” He says shakily, shocked even as he says it. 

Not as shocked as Leon though. Hop can see his brother's pupils dilate and can practically feel his breath catch. “Really?”

Hop nods sharply.

“Oh Hop.” Leon moans. “ _ Oh Hop _ .”

“B-but nothing weird alright?” Hop pulls away finally and Leon lets him, too busy looking at him with a lovey dovey face that sends chills down Hop’s spine. “Just a- just a brotherly date!” 

“Of course. Anything you want Hop.” Leon smiles at him, soft and loving.

Hop pulls his jacket tighter around himself. He has a lot of questions on his mind, but one in particular bothers him more than the others.

“Lee.” Hop says, quiet but firm. He stares at his feet, unable to meet Leon's eyes. “Did you ever… touch me. In my sleep.” 

To his credit, Leon doesn't miss a beat. “No Hop, of  _ course  _ not.” He rushes forward, grabbing Hop’s chin and forcing him to meet his gaze. “ I  _ love you _ . I would  _ never  _ hurt you.”

“Of course. You're right. Sorry.” Hop jerks his head away, cheeks burning with shame. He willingly chooses to ignore the twitch in Leon’s right eye, his tell that Hop’s spent years picking out over hundreds of games of poker at home. “I’m going to bed.” Let Leon deal with the dishes.

“Alright.” Leon says, squeezing Hop’s hands one last time. He watches Hop walk away, only calling out when Hop almost vanishes into the safety of the hallway. “Hop?”

Hop stops in his tracks taking a deep breath. “Yeah?” He says without turning around. 

“I love you.” Leon says again. Luckily for Hop, his stomach doesn't roll in disgust this time.

“...I love you too Lee.” Hop says back.

There's not a lock on his door, so Hop makes do by shoving his suitcase under the handle. He lays down on the spare bed, staring up at the ceiling, alone with his thoughts.

He feels… he didn’t know what he felt. 

Which disturbs him. He should be disgusted, horrified. But…

Leon’s still his brother. And Hop just wants him to be happy.

_ One date.  _

* * *

Leon was already awake when Hop padded into the kitchen, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looks like he didn’t sleep at all with dark bags under his eyes. Seeing his brother in such a state only cemented Hop’s decision. 

“Lee?” Hop says timidly, gathering his courage.

“Good morning Hop.” Leon says with a forced smile. “I’ve been thinking, and-”

“I’ll do it.” Hop interjects. “I’ll go on a date with you.”

Leon’s eyes go wide in surprise.  “R-really? Hop- you don't have to-”

“I want to.” Hop said, reassuring both Leon and himself. 

Leon exhaled heavily, and when he looked back up at Hop his formerly dull eyes were shining. “Okay.”

Hop felt his face heat up and he averted his eyes, shuffling his feet nervously. Leon’s attention on him was usually one of his favorite feelings but now, knowing what Leon actually felt…

“Hey.” Hop’s broken out of his thoughts by Leon , suddenly closer to him that Hop’s comfortable with. Leon grabs Hop’s wrists, so small in comparison to Leon’s large hands, and Hop finds himself staring up into his brother's eyes. “None of that, love. I’m going to make today perfect, you hear?” Leon dropped Hop’s hand only to caress his face, rubbing his thumb across the delicate thrum in his brother's temples. 

Hop hears the hidden meaning in his words.  _ Don’t act up. Don’t ruin this for me. _

He smiles shakily and Leon hums in appreciating, pressing a light kiss to his hairline before finally pulling away. “Go and get dressed! We have a long day ahead of us!”

Hop blinked, cocking his head to the side. “Lee, it's like… seven in the morning?” 

Leon only chuckled and ruffled Hop’s hair. The familiar gesture set Hop’s nerves at ease and he relaxed into the touch, fears abating. “I’m taking you out for breakfast Hopscotch!”

Hop can’t keep himself from smiling. Maybe he was just overreacting? Just... spending time with Leon. Having Leon’s attention. Having Leon’s love. Hop turned to walk back to his room, and he found himself unable to wipe the soft smile from his face. 

_ Yeah _ . He thought.  _ It’ll be fine _ .

* * *

To Hops surprise- it did go fine.

It went  _ great  _ actually. Leon was doting on Hop all day, bringing him to shops and cafés he’d never even heard of before. Everytime Hop had a thought it seemed as if Leon had it first, picking out sweets and trinkets for him before he could even ask. All his favorites too.Hop felt like a spoiled kid, which he supposes he  _ was _ , but he enjoyed every second of it. Leon rarely held out on him whenever Hop had his eyes set on something but if he showed the slightest bit of hesitation all it took was a hint of a pout and a whine and Leon would give in. He had forgotten it was supposed to be a date- he was just too happy to spend time with his big brother.

Day turns to evening turns to night and it was long dark by the time the brothers finally got back to Leons apartment. Hop yawned, leaning on Leon for support. “I’m beat Lee, wow. Today was great!” 

Leon looks down at him, face shining bright with happiness. “Really? You think so?”

“Yeah!” Hop nodded excitedly. “I loved going up on the Ferris wheel- and getting a tour of the stadium that was so cool!”

“I’m so happy you feel that way Hop.” Leon says, and there’s a tone in his voice that drags Hop’s stomach down to the floor. 

“Y-yeah. Thanks, Lee.” Hop says, slowly trying to untangle his arm from Leon’s.

“Nuh-uh!” Leon catches his wrist. “Come on Hop, I gave you a perfect day right? Don’t you think I deserve a reward?” 

Hop swallows down a ball of anxiety, heart thrumming gin his chest. When he meets his brothers eyes Leon’s expression is unreadable- until Hop realizes he’s just never seen his brother this desperate before. “W-what kind of reward…”

“Just a kiss Hop. Please? Just one.” Leon’s grip tightens. His eyes bore holes into Hops own, begging and pleading and… almost  _ pathetic. _

Hop shuts his eyes. No,  _ no!  _ Leon wasn’t pathetic- Leon was the opposite of pathetic Leon was the  _ Champion! Savior of Galar!  _ Hops hero, his older brother! If Leon wanted Hop to kiss him, then... well Leon deserves it.

“Okay.” Hop said quickly, eyes still welded shut. He’s too nervous to say anything else, so he hears Leon’s drawn out breath in full. 

“Oh Hop. My precious Hop.” Hop can feel himself shaking as Leon pulls him close to his own much broader chest, framing his face with his large hands. “You’re trembling like a leaf! It’s okay Hop, your big brother knows how to take care of you.”

Leon’s mouth is already on his when Hop realizes this is his first kiss.

His eyes jump open and he pulls away out of instinct, ice cold horror filling up his veins. 

“That... m-my first…” Hop holds a hand over his mouth, fighting back the urge to vomit. His first kiss was supposed to be with Gloria, that’s what he had always fantasized about…. not like  _ this _ .

Leon  _ laughed _ , breaking Hop out of his thoughts. “Oh no! Sorry Hopscotch, I didn’t know that was your first, whoopsie! But you  _ did _ say I could so… gotta think fast on the field Hop!” Hop is motionless while Leon grabs him again to pull him in closer but the feeling of having his head tilted back is to familiar to soon.

“Wha- I already kissed you!” Hop stammered, trying to pull away from Leon’s strong grip.

“That? Hip-Hop that didn’t count! You totally pulled away before I was done!” Leon was merciless, keeping Hop pressed up against his own body.

“ _ I  _ was done!” Hop snapped finally. “I don’t want to kiss you!” 

Leon lets go of him so suddenly Hop falls backwards with his own momentum, landing on his backside on the cold kitchen floor.

“How do you know?” Leon says coldly.

“What? How do I-?”

“How do you  _ know _ ?” Leons normally warm gold eyes are freezing now, his face set like an iron mask of cool indifference. He approaches Hop on the floor, standing with his legs spread over either side of Hops prone body as Hop crawls backwards slowly until his back hits the wall of cabinets.

“H-how do I know what?” Hop asks, voice shaking. 

“That you don’t want to kiss me. You had a great time on our date, you said so yourself. But kissing is too much? Hop-“ Leon kneels down over him, and his hand is on Hops face again. “-you can’t get too lost in that beautiful head of yours. I know you’re a scientist, but instead of thinking just let yourself  _ feel _ .” And he presses their lips together again, softer this time.

It feels pretty damn bad if Hop’s being honest. He doesn’t know what he should be doing with his mouth, or his whole body actually, so he just lies there and takes it. Hop keeps his eyes shut tight and his mind empty.  _ Pretend it’s Gloria.  _

“Hop.” Leon’s hot breath on his face made him flinch. “Open your eyes. I want you to look at me Hop.”

Hop doesn’t want to. He  _ doesn’t _ . But Leon wants him to. So he does.

Leon’s eyes are boring into his own and Hop feels his breath catch in his throat, heartbeat skyrocketing. Leon raises his hand to cradle Hop’s cheek, slowly bringing their mouths together again. Now with no one else to look but his brother's eyes Hop can’t imagine it’s anyone else.

Leon deepens their kiss, against Hop’s will, and Hop has no choice but to watch his brother's gaze cloud over with what Hop can only describe as lust.

“Hop.” Leon rasps against his lips. “Hop. Thank you.”

“I-I-it’s o-okay Lee.” Hop says shakily. Inside he’s relieved. He’s free, it’s over. Hop relaxes all his tensed muscles at once with a minuscule sigh. 

His body seizes up painful him once again when Leon lies a hand on his stomach, so suddenly and so falsely innocent it makes Hop want to scream his throat raw.

“Thank you for making me feel good Hop.” Leon says and  _ there it is there it is there it is-  _ “I want to make you feel good to.”

Hop wants to scream. He wants to cry. He wants to kick Leon away and run all the way across the region back home, to the safely of his bedroom where only the reflection of his own damned eyes in the mirror can haunt him.

Hop takes a second to wet his tongue, gathering saliva in his bone dry mouth. “Okay Lee.” He croaks.

That’s all it takes and Leon is kissing him again, but Hop has already retreated back into his own mind. He doesn’t even register the eagar mouth on his but his reluctance doesn’t disway Leon in the slightest. Leon picks him up effortlessly and Hop lets himself be carried to what he knows is Leon’s bedroom even if he’s never seen it before. He knows it in the same way he knows what’s about to happen, in a detached way that can’t seem to actually reach Hop.

_ Lee’s going to have sex with me.  _ Hop thinks. He’s floating above his body, there but not there.  _ Lee’s going to have sex with me and I’m letting it happen.  _ He doesn’t want it, but he can’t deny Lee. Especially after Lee was so good to him all day. He just wants to make Hop feel good. He’s being a good brother.

  
  


Leon lies him down gently on the bed-  _ see, he’s so generous. so kind. he won’t hurt you.  _

“Hop.” Leon says. His voice has the barest hit of anger, and Hop’s mind is slammed back into his body full force. Everything is suffocating, the pressure of Leon on top of him too much. “Kiss me back Hop.”

“I… am?!” Hop breath quickens with each moment. Why can’t he just fall asleep and let Leon do whatever he wants like that, why does he have to be here for it-

Leon huffs an irritated breath and Hop can see his patience wearing thin. “Move your lips against mine Hop, don't just lie there.”

Hop tries to calm himself.  _ Pretend it’s Gloria. You can do this. _

He nods quickly and Leon takes his mouth again, slowly moving his lips against Hops. Hop mimics his movements, keeping his eyes squeezed shut and trying to picture the bright face of Gloria.

Leon’s mouth is a lot larger though, and there’s no way Gloria would force her tongue into Hops mouth like Leon is. But it’s the one lifeline Hop has so he clings to it. Leon’s tongue is too big for his mouth and Hop feels like he’s going to choke on it, spit spilling out of his mouth and rolling down his face.

Hop lays there, lifeless as Leon’s hands move down his body. One hand fumbles with his pants and Hop flinches minutely, unnoticeable as Leon is too busy moaning into his mouth. When Leon finally pulls away Hop opens his eyes cautiously and freezes. Leon erection is straining through the fabric of his pants and all at once it hits Hop hits how  _ far  _ he is going to go. 

He kicks his legs weakly on instinct and Leon clamps down on them, holding them against the mattress. “Oh no, you don’t want to do that now baby.” Leon breaths raggedly. “You’ll only get me more excited.”

It scared Hop enough to make him go still again and Leon gently undresses him, pulling his pants off and lifting his shirt up over his head. And Hop lets him, lies there completely docile even as Leon presses his erection into Hop’s thigh.

“You’re so beautiful Hop.” Leon exhales, awe in his voice. “I can’t believe I get to see you like this.”

_ I never wanted to see you like this _ . Hop thinks. Instead he just nods. Leon is stripping in front of him and, despite his fear, Hop can’t help but look. Leon’s body is built, thick and muscular where Hop is thin and wiry. Leon’s chest, arms, and legs were covered in dark hair and it grew thick from his armpits, as well as a thick trail leading down to his bushy pubic hair. 

Despite himself, Hop felt a blush overcome his features. Leon was a man, and he was just a boy. 

Leon chuckles throatily. “Like what you see?” Hop snaps out of it and tries to dig himself deeper into the mattress, willing himself to disappear. Leon only pushed himself closer, lying his body on top of Hop until all the breath was crushed out of him. “I think you look perfect Hop.” Leon whispers in his ear.

Leon pulls away and Hop steadies his breathing, fighting the rising panic in his chest as Leon lifts up one of his legs. “Heh, you’re even cute down here too.”

Hop covers his face with his hands in mortification, a strangled sob escaping him as Leon presses a dry finger to his hole. “Wow, you’re taking me in already. Don’t even need to lube you up I guess-“

“No!” Hop yells out, forcing himself up from the mattress. “I-I mean… please.” He blushed furiously.

“Please what?” Leon smirks, tapping his finger against Hops sensitive rim.

“P-please… use lube.” His voice cracks from the sheer disbelief of what he’s saying.

Leon only kisses him on the forehead. “Anything you want baby.”

Hop sighs in relief as Leon pulls away, but the snap of a bottle of lube being opened sends a chill down his spine. The bottle squirts the thick liquid onto Leon’s hand and every sound is amplified a million times to Hops ears.

This time when Leon presses a finger to his hole, Hop can feel it slide in with no resistance. “Aahh-!” He jumps back but Leon keeps him in place with a firm hand pressing down on his chest.

“Sorry Hop.” Leon smiles cheekily. “I was going to warn you, but your body just opened up to me right away!”

Hop's body trembles as Leon works more fingers into him, spreading him open and searching for what Hop hopes he won’t find. Lying here and taking it for Leon is enough, he doesn’t want to enjoy it. But Leon doesn’t give up, and when his long fingers finally brush against Hops sensitive prostate Hop can’t control how his body reacts to the violating feeling.

“ _ Ohhh _ !” Hops body arches up off the bed, unintentionally pushing down on Leon’s fingers. And Leon took that as encouragement, fingering Hop harder and faster until he felt his body would fall apart under Leon’s cruel treatment.

“Shhtopp ittt Lee-“ Hop could only speak in garbled moans. To his mortification his body refused to obey his own thoughts, he couldn’t seem to help himself from thrusting back into Leon’s hand while his older brother fingerfucked him. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, tears of arousal and embarrassment.

“It’s okay Hop.” Leon just  _ wouldn’t shut up. _ “Big brother has you. You don’t have to pretend you don’t like it.”

“I don’ttt- _ NNNOOO! _ “ Hop tries to deny, but Leon cuts him off by pressing down on his prostate almost harshly- and Hop’s voice rises to a scream as he is forced to cum all over his own chest.

“Oh wow. Look at you Hop.” Leon says in awe. “You really love your big brother, don’t you?”

Hop sobs openly, not even nothing to hide his face. He nods yes anyway- because he  _ does  _ love Leon. That’s why he’s doing all of this. 

“Are… are you done?” Hop says quietly, gaze focused on the ceiling. When he hears the slow zip of Leon’s pants all the blood drains from his face.

Leon’s hands are on his ankles. Hop stares at the ceiling, trying to distract himself by counting every small divot on the ceiling instead of feeling large hands slowly sliding up his legs, calves, thighs- 

Hop isn’t expecting to be picked up at the waist, so easily it’s like he weighs nothing at all to Leon. Hop finally has no choice not to look Leon in the eyes and the  _ hunger  _ there makes his skin crawl.

He can’t help it. His gaze drops down.

Hop exhales sharply. “No way.” Leons grip on him only tightens. “There’s no way that will…”

Leon shushes him, holding his trembling body close. “We’ll make it fit.”

That sounds more like a threat than a comfort. 

Hop is expecting to be held down and taken, but Leon seems to be full of surprises tonight. He lets go of Hop, instead sitting down next to him. 

Hop looks at him, sitting back with his hard cock in the air like there’s nothing unusual about it. He smiles slowly,  _ lovingly _ , but Hop still feels like a deerling caught in the headlights.

“It will be easier if you get on top Hop.” Leon says. “So I can make sure you don’t get too excited and get hurt.”

_ That’s not going to be a problem.  _ “I-I don't think so…” Hop stammers, trying his best not to stare at  _ it _ . 

Leon looks at him with those eyes again, equal parts begging and pitying. “Come on Hop. I know you can do it. Please? For me?”

That look. Hop can’t stand it. He nods sharply and the sheer delight on Leon’s face almost makes him think this is all worth it. 

He reaches out to the bedspread with trembling fingers and throws his leg over Leon’s lap, framing his much larger cock in between his small thighs. There’s no way it’s actually going to fit in him, right? Leon won't just force it in. He doesn’t want to hurt Hop. He won’t. 

Leon puts his hands on Hop’s hips, rubbing his thumbs into his fragile hip bones. “You’re all ready for me Hop.” Leon says to him, leaning his forehead against Hop. “You can feel it right? How open and empty you are. You need me inside you.”

Anything to get Leon to  _ shut up _ . Hop places his hands on Leon’s shoulders and carefully,  _ carefully,  _ raises himself up…

The head of Leon’s cock brushes against his hole and he freezes. “I-I don't think I can do this-“

Leon shushes him. “You’re doing so good Hop.” His voice is strained. He’s pulling Hop down by his waist and Hop can feel the slow stretch of his ass as Leon slides into him. “So  _ fucking  _ good.” Hop digs his nails into Leon’s shoulders as Leon drags him down on his cock, sucking in shallow breaths. “You have to relax Hop.” Leon says between his teeth. “You’re so tight. I’m going to cum before we have any real fun now.”

Hop rests his head on Leon’s shoulder and sobs freely when his hips finally meet Leon’s thighs. “I-I  _ can’t _ -“

“No, no.” Leon comforts him. “You take me in perfect baby. You feel so good. You feel good too right? Tell me how you feel.”

He can’t lie to Leon. Hop takes a beat, two, and then nods. Because it  _ does  _ feel good and Hop hates it. Hates how he  _ does  _ like how Leon is filling him up against his will and pressing against sensitive spots Hop couldn't ever imagine would feel this good. 

He doesn’t even realize when Leon stops moving him and he begins to grind down on Leon’s cock on his own. Leon kisses him on the neck, soft and almost chaste in stark contrast to what they're doing. It keeps his mouth busy from saying anything else lewd or humiliating, and that’s good enough for Hop.

Hop gathers the courage to pick himself up a few inches and drop down and he gasps out loudly in unexpected pleasure. “O-oh…” Leon grips his ass with both hands, squeezing but not applying any pressure to pull him down anymore. Hop is doing that all by himself. 

His cautious bounces grow into full on fucking himself on his big brothers cock before Hop can control himself. Leon’s mouth on his neck is only encouraging him, biting into his pulse points and kissing down his neck. 

“Lee- Lee I feel weird-“ Hop gasps. 

“You’re feeling good Hop. My cock is stirring up your insides, right? Filling you up.” And there he goes talking again. “I better be careful or you’re going to get addicted.”

Leon’s humiliation is starting to take its toll on Hop, but in a way he doesn’t expect. His cock is hard again, bobbing up and down pathetically and every embarrassing word that comes from Leon’s mouth feels like it could push him over the edge. “Don’t- don’t say things like that…”

Leon has the gall to laugh. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, Hop. It’s normal to enjoy sex, especially with someone you love.”

Hop pulls away from hiding in Leon’s neck, staring at him with wide eyes. It’s not something new, as brothers they say it all the time and Leon has been especially loose with it. But Hop knows that what Leon means is different. 

Hop alos knows that that Leon doesn’t want him to say it back. Leon  _ expects  _ him to say it back. 

“I love you Leon.” Hop says softly. 

Leon  _ growls,  _ his eyes flashing dangerously. “That’s right Hop. You’re all mine.”

Hop’s thighs are starting to ache from the strain of pushing himself off and on Leon’s cock, but Hop can’t bring himself to care anymore. Leon is filling him up  _ just right  _ and despite the tear tracks still streaming down his face all Hop can do is chase after his orgasm. 

_ This isn’t rape anymore.  _ Hop thinks to himself, his heart clenching in his chest.  _ Was it ever? _ Leon knew he would like it, knew the whole time. It’s Hops fault for not listening to him.

Leon always knew him better than he knew himself. 

Hop threw his head back. gasping between moans as he bounced on Leon’s lap. Leon assaulted his neck, leaving what was certainly going to be a ring of dark hickies tomorrow morning. 

Hop manages to find his voice somehow. “L-Lee I’m going to-“

“Let it out baby.” Leon hums agaist his neck. “Show big brother how much you love him.” 

The low tone of Leone's voice while he says that, calls Hop  _ baby _ is what finally sends him over the edge. The pleasure and guilt burning in his gut rose up to his face and Jops jaw dropped lamely as his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. “ _ LEE!”  _ Hop shouts as his vision goes white, immediately going limp on Leon’s arms. 

He can feel Leon cum inside him. An uncomfortable pressure, but then Leon pulls out with a disgusting wet sound and Hop shivers as he feels Leon’s cum spill out of his used asshole. Leon manipulates his body, holding him in his arms on the bed in a mockery of a romance.

“See Hop? I told you you’d like it.” Leon says smugly. His arms feel like a cage.

“Uh-huh.” Hop feels lifeless. The weight of what just happened hasn’t fully hit him yet, and it probably won’t until next morning.

Leon’s cum is leaking out of him slowly and Hop can feel it seep into the sheets and mattress he lies on. Bruises are already forming on his skin, bite marks and scratches down his sides and hips.

He had wanted this. He had  _ enjoyed _ it. 

The thought makes him sick, but for now all he can do is drift off to sleep in his brother's arms. 


	3. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ily my dear egg 💝💕

Hop would be lying if he said it got easier after that. Hop knew that the second Leon laid his greedy eyes on his own brother that he was doomed, but by willingly climbing into Leons bed he had only signed his own rights away.

Leon was a kind jailer at least. Anything Hop could ever wish for was just a phone call away, from the most elaborate and expensive dishes he could think of to downright ridiculous requests for his old childhood toys or unreleased games. 

Leon even let him be the one to call their mother with the good news that Hop wouldn’t be coming back home! It was hard to keep his voice steady, between the urge to cry and gasp as Leon bobbed his head between his thighs, but she was delighted that her two boys were nigh inseparable. 

Of course Hop isn’t allowed to just go and do everything he wants to. Certain things are permitted with Leons approval and supervision of course, like leaving ‘their’ apartment. Compared to everything he’s- they’ve- done, holding his big brothers hand in public is barely anything at all.

_ Aren't the chairman and his brother so cute?!  _ People constantly surround them, ooh’ing and ahh’ing and the pair. Bulbs flash brightly in Hops eyes and all he does is smile blankly. It’ll likely be on the front page of some tabloid or newspaper tomorrow, and no doubt that Leon will hunt it down to cut out all their candids to add to his collection of scrapbooks. When he was in a sentimental mood Leon would bring out the baby photos. When he was in a ‘playful’ mood he’d take out the ones of Hop in various states of undress, conscious or not, consenting or not…

“Gym Challenger Hop!” A reporter leans towards them eagerly. Hop shifts behind Leon in discomfort and Leon steps in front of him to hide him better. As much as he hates it, Hop has to admit that aside from their bedroom activities Leon never makes him do things he doesn’t want to do. Sometimes the reporters had questions for him, how are you doing after the gym challenge, do you remember the Eternatus battle, isn’t your brother amazing don’t you love your brother isn’t he perfect a God amongst us mere men- and Hop never liked that. He simply wasn’t that happy bright eyed kid anymore. He was no longer Challenger Hop, savior of Galar- now he was Hoppip, Hopscotch, dear little brother, good boy, or baby. It was easier to think of it that way.

“Do you have any plans to follow after your brother’s position as chairman just as you went for his championship?” Hop bristles at his words. He doesn’t get angry much anymore- doesn’t feel much of anything anymore- but the reminder that people are still constantly comparing him to his brother sets him on edge.

“Lee?” Hop’s voice is barely above a whisper but he sees Leon instantly snap to attention. “Make him go away.” 

The smiling Chairman facade is dropped in an instant. “You.” Leon says coldly, pointing out the offending reporter. “Out of here,  _ now _ . If I ever see your face again I’ll get you fired from this job or any other you manage to pin down.”

The reporter steps back, horrified. “I-I’m sorry Mr. Chairman-“

Leon makes a dissatisfied noise. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to my brother.” Hop peers at the poor man from behind Leon's back, golden eyes zeroed in on his prey.

The offending man bows deeply and stammers out an apology to ‘gym challenger Hop’ before running with his tail between his legs and Hop feels a sliver of evil satisfaction. Leon places a heavy hand on his shoulder and for once Hop doesn’t have the urge to flinch away. 

“My dear brother is quite shy you know.” Leon effortlessly charms the crowd. “If you have any questions, I can answer for him all the same.”

Hop is almost grateful for that. The heavy weight of Leons hand on his shoulder is the only thing grounding him as he floats off thinking about pleasant days exploring in the Weald, getting a little more deeper, a little more lost every time he escapes there from his nightmarish reality.

He only drifts back when Leon pulls away, taking Hop’s hand in his own to lead him off somewhere. “I am so sorry about that Hop.” His eyes shine bright with concern. “I’ll get him fired. Banned. Deported-“

“It’s fine Lee.” Hip sighs. His momentary anger was already drained from him, leaving him feeling empty as usual. 

“I mean it Hop.” Leon’s voice takes on a begging edge to it. Hop doesn’t even try to hide the way his lips curl in disgust. That voice, that awful pitiful voice and the pathetic look that went along with it, that was the whole reason he was in this position. Hop lived so much of his life believing that Leon had no weaknesses at all, and upon learning that he himself was that weakness? He didn’t know who he hated more, Leon for lying to him or himself for dragging Leon down. 

“I know.” Hop says back. “I love you.”

No matter how many times he heard it (or how forced it sounds) Leon always floundered around like a schoolgirl’s first crush. “I love you too Hop!!” Leon says delightedly. “That why I want you to be happy, and if that guy-“

“Can you take me to the tower sometime?” Hop interrupts him. It’s not like Leon cares anyway. Hop’s pretty sure he could get away with anything as long as he doesn’t stop going limp in Leon’s bed at night. 

“Of course I can Hopscotch.” Leon says warmly, rubbing his hands over Hop with false innocence. “Anything for my baby.”

Hop forces down the bile his throat. “Thank you Lee.”

Anything to make his horrid existence more bearable.

  
  


* * *

It takes a few weeks, some tear filled blowjobs, and many many nights of blankly staring at the ceiling while Leon fucks into him gently, but Hop eventually gets a small desk right off to the side of Leons in his Chairman’s office. He gets to wear a matching uniform with Leon, done up in all blue instead of red, and his desk is really just for show. He licks envelopes and folds papers, but he gets out of that fucking apartment for a few hours every day so being Leon’s doll assistant is actually worth it in the end. Sometimes Leon even trusts him enough to go down to the water fountain by himself!

He’s taking one of his many daily water breaks when he hears someone approach him from behind. Hop spins around, taking on a defensive stance. 

His would-be assailant is tall, lanky, and had his hands held up in surrender. “Whoa, hey there.”

“...Raihan?” Hop takes a step back in confusion, gathering himself. 

“In the flesh.” Raihan sinks his hands back down into his hoodie pocket, relaxing into his signature slouch. “What’re you doing here little Lee?”

Hop bristles, but quickly covers it up. “I work here.”

“Oh really?” Raihan raises his eyebrow.

“Really.” Hop nods. 

Raihan shrugs, unbothered as ever. “Cool for you I guess.”

A door slams down the hall. “ _ Hop.”  _

Both Raihan and Hop turn to face the noise, meeting eyes with Leon’s fiery glare. “ _ Here. Now _ .”

Hop wilts. “I have to… bye.” He doesn’t look back at Raihan as he scurries down the hallway, grabbed at the scruff of his neck as soon as he’s within arms reach.

Leon glares Raihan down the length of the hallway, keeping Hop captive close to his chest. Raihan keeps his gaze steady, icy eyes narrowed.

When the door slams shut behind them Leon collapses on top of Hop. “Oh Hop.” Leon’s voice quivers in fear. “Hop. Hop.”

“I’m fine Leo- Lee.” Hop sighs. 

“Don’t leave me baby. Can't stand it.” Leon buries his face in Hop’s hair. 

“I was just getting a drink…” Hop rolls his eyes, out of Leon’s vision.

“Stay away from him Hop. He’s dangerous. He’ll steal you away from me, he’ll hurt you and tear you up-“ Leon’s wandering hands skirt around Hop’s tight uniform, pulling his pants down and pulling out his small cock.

“Lee stop it- not here!” Hop whispers frantically. They’re still pressed upagsint the door, and Leon’s office is made up of nothing but four thin walls.

“It’s okay Hop, it’s okay, I promise-“ Leon’s babbles on, working his large hands over Hop’s traitorous dick. 

* * *

On the other side of the door Raihan listens in, chewing his lip in thought.

Leon was taking advantage of his baby brother then, hm? How… interesting.

Hop’s cries turned to frantic sobs and Raihan raises an eyebrow in consideration. 

He could totally see why though. 

Raihan walks away whistling a tune as Leon forces himself on his baby brother just a few feet away. 

Maybe he should start jaunting around the tower more often.

**Author's Note:**

> as always my twitter is @hopsoncocks so u know exactly who to blame for this


End file.
